Last Seconds
by HawkDramione
Summary: When death came near, Frigga recalled some moments of her life, and her hope for her sons


Death is not painful as people think. Instead, Frigga actually feels nothing but worry for her family. Thor has just entered, he shouts something. His voice is angry and desperate. She wants to warn him but her voice is nowhere to be found. And then strong arms suddenly appear and hold her tight. It's Odin, her husband. Despite knowing her end is coming near, Frigga still feels safe, because he is here, by her side. And nothing can comfort her better than knowing Odin is not trying to risk his life, for now.

* * *

_The feast was crowded and noisy as always. All of the maidens were all trying to catch their favourite warriors' eyes. Their giggles annoyed the young Frigga. Did they really have to try that hard? She sneaked out of the garden, finally felt better with the quiet and cool air outside. Frigga smiled and closed her eyes, let the silver moon cover her with its glitter._

"_May I ask" – A voice suddenly interrupted her peaceful moment – "Why does such a beautiful maiden like you prefer being outside here alone?"_

_Frigga turned around to see the voice's owner. And her heart skipped a beat. The young warrior was smiling at her. He offered her his hand and she accepted. The moment their hand connected, Frigga's whispered to her that he was the one._

* * *

His rough voice is shaking. She has never seen her husband so scared like this. Frigga wants to comfort him as he always does for her, but her strength has left. By her other side is Thor. He is crying quietly. Oh her mighty son… She never wants to make him sad, or worse, cry. Her heart aches while looking at his suffer.

* * *

_Carefully, Frigga held the little one in her arms. She couldn't help but smiling when he yawned. He was so tiny. But beautiful. Frigga could swore she has never seen anything more beautiful than her son._

"_He is so small, my love" – Her husband asked her nervously – "Is his health good?"_

"_Of course he is perfectly fine, Odin"- She sighed – "Please, I love you, but you've been asking me the same question for about one hundred time!"_

_Her husband mumbled the apology, but she really didn't hear him anymore. All of her attention was on the sleeping child. He was smiling. Her heart has already smelt for a while._

"_Huh?" – She gasped. Odin must have said something important. _

"_I said let's name him Thor" – He chuckled._

"_It sounds perfect" – Frigga smiled, looked down at her son – "Welcome to the world, Thor"_

"_He will be the greatest warrior Asgard has ever known" – Her husband said cheerfully._

"_Yes, he will" – She agreed. No doubt he would._

* * *

She looks around. There is Odin, and Thor is also here… Where is Loki? Where is her son? Is he safe? She looks everywhere but she can't find her second son. Where is he now? He must be so worried and mad alone inside the cell, not knowing what happened. Oh her Loki, adopted or not, he is always her little son.

* * *

"_Please, Frigga" – Odin pleaded quietly – "I know he is not from our world. But he is so small and lonely, abandoned outside the blizzard. I couldn't let him lay out there without protection. My heart will never allow me… And I know yours… Will you take him and raise him just as our son, my love?"_

_She didn't reply. A child from the enemy was a risk to the kingdom, even though he was abandoned. But Odin was right, her heart didn't allow her to leave the child without love and protection again. The world outside was cruel, and there was no chance for him to survive. And yet, he is beautiful. Frigga thought as slowly and carefully, she picked him up. It was hard to belive he was A Frost Giant child, because he is so small. Smaller than Thor, too…_

"_Frigga, my love…" – But Odin couldn't finish the sentence. Their son, Thor, has just ran in and screamed as loud as he could._

"_FATHERRRR!" – He jumped into Odin's open arms. – "You are back. I miss you. Mother misses you. Everyone misses you!"_

"_I know Thor" – Odin chuckled – "But I am back with you, so stop screaming like that. Okay?"_

"_Yes father." – He turned to his mother, and his eyes widened with surprise – "And who is this?"_

_Frigga could feel her husband's tension. She smiled to herself, as if he didn't know._

"_Thor, come here," – She gestured him to come closer – " Take a look. This is your new brother. From now on, you must be take care of him, protect him, remember?"_

"_A brother?" – His face lightened up with joy – "Cool! Can I name him?"_

"_What would you like to name him?" – Odin asked. Thor thought for a moment._

"_Loki. Loki Odinson" – He finally replied – "And I, Thor Odinson, vow to protect you forever, brother"_

* * *

Frigga remembers clearly every memories of her son, Loki. The joyful and carefree moments when he was still a little baby… The fearful and betrayed one when he knew the truth about his origin… The determination in his eyes when he took the scepter… The empty look of him when he came back from Midgard… She feels so sorry. As a mother, she must be the one to protect her sons. But they always slipped away from her to the danger. How useless she was! When he needed her, she was always not there… Loki, her sensitive son… She has never been able to catch him when he fell.

* * *

_It was a lie. No, it couldn't be true. Her son could not die. He could not fall from Bifrost. They all lied. She didn't believe them. Frigga ran into Loki's chamber. Empty. He wasn't there. Okay so he might be in the library. Empty. The garden. Empty. She ran everywhere, but she couldn't find Loki. Where was he? She was freaking out. She ran to Heimdall, hoping to know where her son was. But his answer broke her apart. She looked at the eternal darkness. Loki was out there. Somewhere. She couldn't lose her hope. Her son was strong, and he would survive. She knew it. Every mother knew it._

* * *

She looked at her husband, then her older son. They has lost their hope in Loki, but she still has. She has raised him to be a wise, smart and kind prince – who she was so proud of. Frigga knows that person has never gone. He was just hiding somewhere, and she determines to bring her son back. But life is so cruel. The proceed takes time, which she doesn't have anymore. Thor. If only he could hear her. If only he could know what she is begging him for. _Please don't lose hope in your brother._ They used to be inseparable, they still can be! They just need to learn to trust each other. Again.

* * *

_Her sons were playing in the garden with other children. Frigga and Odin looked at them, they were both smiling. _

"_If only they didn't grow up!" – Frigga sighed. Her husband held her hand._

"_But they do, my love." - He said – "They will grow up and become the mightiest warriors of Asgard. Together they will protect all nine realms. Everyone will know their names. Stories will be told. And our sons will live forever with love and respect."_

"_But I still wish they would forever be this yound." – Frigga said quietly – "They trust each other unconditionally, but time will change that, no matter what we try" – Looking at her husband, she continued – "And to be your greatest warriors, they need to trust each other as much as they do now"_

"_You are worrying too much, my love" – Odin assure her – "Look how inseparable they are. They may suspect each other, but then they will remember how they used to be united."_

* * *

She really hopes that will come true. Not the death, but the thought never be able to see her sons stand side by side makes her ache. If only she could…


End file.
